User talk:CuboonoP
Sure, I'm OK with it. Because this wiki really needs a renovation. We could work together to improve the wiki, whenever I have the time. 1033Forest (talk) 02:35, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Badge designs/Chat If the badges get enabled, which designs should we use for the wiki love badges? Super Collapse 3 designs: *5 days: Menu screen *14-200 days: Each of the different "key" trophies for completing a world (every even one) *365 days: "Congratulations" screen for completing the quest COLLAPSE! (Super Collapse 4) designs: *5 days: Menu screen or character design screen *14-200 days: Screens of the character celebrating a defeated boss (different boss for each one) *365: The ending, where the spaceship sends the bosses back to space For the chat, should we have just the wiki chat, or should we add a Discord server too like most wikis are doing? 1033Forest (talk) 02:59, July 16, 2017 (UTC) I honestly think we should activate badges as soon as possible, & I'll request that immediately after I get admin status. As for designs, I think we should, at some point, have a live chat room to toss around ideas. That way, we'll be able to implement both of our ideas into them. To make ease of access for you, I was wondering, would you like me to make you an admin as soon as I'm able to? Other than that, I'll be honest, I don't know what Discord is. I hear it a lot, but I still never took the time to see exactly what it is. CamM15 (talk) 20:28, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I would like to be an admin on this wiki after you get your admin rights. Also planned is inviting more people who know Collapse to edit this wiki. Discord is a chat program 1033Forest (talk) 01:43, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:29, July 18, 2017 (UTC)